


A Stranger Moment

by awintersrose



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chance Meetings, Jiraiya is in for a wild ride, M/M, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awintersrose/pseuds/awintersrose
Summary: During an undercover mission, Jiraiya is delighted to discover that an anonymous encounter is not anonymous at all.
Relationships: Jiraiya/Orochimaru (Naruto)
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1297847
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	A Stranger Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @thatshipcat - Erotic Prompt: "Strangers"

There was no mistaking the line of his spine - graceful, lithe, as if every step he took scarcely touched the floor beneath his feet. As if it were even worthy.

As if _Jiraiya_ were even worthy.

Golden eyes shimmer across the room nonetheless, beckoning the sage to follow, like a lamb to the slaughter, to lay his pride on a gilded altar of decadence. A profane offering is there for the taking, in exchange for secrets. Secrets are his trade after all, and there is little that he wouldn’t pay to hear them expressed, in sibilant whispers from plush lips that promise a deep taste of something forbidden.

Beyond the threshold and into another space safer from prying eyes, a door shuts behind him, and the serpent strikes, limbs coiled around his neck. Before the toad sage can so much as catch his breath, he is face down on the bed, brawny arms pinned behind his back. Cunning hands have made quick work of his pants, and Jiraiya has never been so hard, so fast in all his life.

Well, maybe that one time in Tea Country… but that involved the both of them.

“What is it, Raiya? Would you rather it’ve been a stranger? Some dewy-eyed debutante?” Orochimaru purrs against his ear as the heat of his body closes in, nearly naked in the filmy garb of a courtesan. 

Pale fingers run a leisurely path down a newly bared hip to trail low between Jiraiya’s legs. The evidence there seems to provide Orochimaru with all of the answers he could possibly need, before Jiraiya can even formulate an answer. 

“I don’t seem to get the impression that you would.”

A thousand sparks fly across the expanse of Jiraiya’s skin as Orochimaru palms his cock with easy care, and his hastening breath hisses through his teeth even as he grins. “Ha, well yeah I...Of course I’m glad it’s you.”

The mission directive promised an allied contact at the brothel rendezvous point, one that he’d need to employ for the sake of cover and a successful handoff. That his contact is Orochimaru, looking like a walking red-silk-district fantasy - this might be more than he’d bargained for, but Jiraiya can hardly complain. Not when the edge of fangs skim the nape of his neck and husky laughter resounds in his hearing.

The sound alone would have had him on his back, his knees, any which way Oro wanted him, so long as they didn’t have to stop. And they certainly don’t, a fact that the serpent takes full advantage of without sparing a single second.

Who could even remember a mission objective when the most talented tongue in the Five Great Nations plies at one’s flesh? Who could remember their name, when that tongue makes way for the press of an insistent cock? Even the Gallant Jiraiya might find such a feat challenging, and he is a true professional. Luckily, his directive did say to make the assignation believable.

Mixing business with pleasure has never been easier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please leave a kudos or a comment, or even just an emoji if you can, I would love to hear from you <3
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [awintersrose.tumblr.com](http://awintersrose.tumblr.com)  
> Pillowfort: [www.pillowfort.io/awintersrose](http://www.pillowfort.io/awintersrose)  
> Twitter: [www.twitter.com/awintersrosered](https://twitter.com/awintersrosered)


End file.
